


sun to your moon

by convexity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Vain Credence, confident credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexity/pseuds/convexity
Summary: "Narcissus so himself himself forsook, and died to kiss his shadow in the brook." - Venus and AdonisCredence watches himself.





	sun to your moon

Credence let himself be hauled into positions Graves liked, whining like a slut when he was on his stomach, resting his heels on Grave’s shoulders when he was on his back, and his favorite, ass up in the air and face pressed into egyptian cotton. Graves knew how to make Credence come. Knew what it was he liked, how he liked to be talked to. 

Tonight Graves held him up, linked his arms to support his weight as he thrust into him. Credence caught his reflection in the floor mirror, six feet of glass in a teak frame. He drank in the lines of his legs wrapped around Grave’s hips, long and white. He saw his lidded eyes, sleepy smile. What creature was he, he wondered, with his hair long around his jaw and on the nape of his neck, mouth kissed cherry red? What was his nature now? He barely recognized himself.

Graves caught him looking, thrust his powerful hips faster to give him a show. Credence watched in open delight as the rough thrusts jolted him in Grave’s arms, in the cool blue reflection of the moonlit room. If Graves thought he was watching them both, he was mistaken. Credence had eyes only for himself, watching the boy in the mirror utterly debauched. That was his nature, the creature he’d become. One that bent, reverently as Narcissus, to kiss his reflection in the shimmering brook.


End file.
